shsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Episodes: The New Girl
The New Girl is comprised of the following 100 episodes (plus 3 special episodes) released from August 16, 2010 to August 17, 2012, which combined characters from the Football Season and the Classics, as well as newly-introduced characters. These episodes also form the third and fourth school year that Surviving High School has covered. The reboot is nicknamed "The Zoe Era" since newcomer Zoe Davis was the main character throughout these episodes. Season 1: Howard's Choice #'Spirit Week': Can the cheerleaders rally the school? #'Love and War': No one ever said it had to be a fair fight... #'Green with Kenji': What happens when a new bad boy invades Kenji's turf? #'Foreign Exchange': A new friend for Howard... And a new girlfriend too? #'Dance Dance Revelation': The truth is out there... #'Party Crashers': Sometimes you have to crash a party to solve a mystery... #'Sam's Formation, Part 1': Sometimes you have to change to fit in. #'Sam's Formation, Part 2': What happens after the lake house party? How did Sam and Colt get together? And how did they break up? Help Sam relive two memorable nights… Season 2: Sam's Past #'Surviving Pet Society': Help locate Kay and Kel's new pet! #'Halloween: In Colt Blood': When Colt wakes up from a nasty bout with bad cafeteria food, he discovers that Centerscore’s been infested with zombies! Can you help him get to safety AND prevent the zombie apocalypse?! #'The Quiz-aster': The Quiz Bowl finals against Spartan Academy are this weekend, and math whiz Brendan is out sick with mono. But, never fear, his replacement is... Amanda?! #'Twinstigators': Just when Howard thinks he’ll get a relaxing house date with Zoe, Kay and Kel want in on the fun. Can you help Howard save his date from the twins? #'Long Distance Relation-Trip': Time for a trip to Centerscore U! #'Denni and Raven's Thanksgiving': An earthquake strands Raven and Denni in downtown Centerscore right before dinner! Can you get the girls home in time for Thanksgiving? #'The Truth About Colt, Part 1': When Taylor starts flirting with Colt, Sam realizes she still has feelings for him. Can you help Sam figure things out before it's too late? #'The Truth About Colt, Part 2': What is the truth about Colt? Season 3: Holiday Fun #'A Very Tom Prince Holiday': With no money and no butler, Tom does the unthinkable... He takes a job at Kim's bakery! Can Tom roll up his sleeves and get the work done? #'Bringing Home Christmas': After finding out her parents won't be visiting her this year, Zoe is downright depressed! Help Howard and Sam give Zoe the great Christmas she deserves! #'New Year's Date': When Scott's party for the New Year is cancelled, it's up to Angie to cheer Scott up! Can you help Angie give Scott the perfect beginning to the New Year? #'School Ski Trip': A ski trip to the mountains and the hot ski instructor Hawk Gunner prompt Zoe to want to be more adventurous. Can Howard prove he has what it takes to figure out his relationship on the school ski trip? #'The Reluctant Matchmaker': Ever since Sam and Colt got back together, Taylor's been making Sam's cheerleading life a living pain. Can Sam make amends with Taylor by making her the perfect match? #'How to Fight Nerdy': The new nerd, Erik Ericson, is getting beat up by the Centerscore bullies! With Colt's help, can you he stand up for himself? #'The Kim-Provised First-Date': Now that Kim is single, Tom Prince decides to make his move. But there's one problem... Kim isn't ready for a new relationship yet! Can you help Tom turn the romantic date he's planned into just a friendly get together? #'Valentine's Date': Three special dates for one special day! See how Zoe and Howard spend their first Valentine's together; join Colt as he tries to figure out what Sam really wants for Valentine's Day; and help Chip impress the twins! Season 4: The School Rebellion #'Queen Of Hearts': The Valentine's Day Ball is coming, and Scott has the perfect plan to make it a success… A suggestion box! But from the nerds wanting a spaceship to the rebels wanting a mosh pit, will Scott be able to use everyone's suggestions and make all the students happy? #'Basketball Woes': The basketball team has unraveled! Can you help Jacob bring together the basketball team’s three superstars – Kenji, Phil, and Andy – and make the playoffs?! #'Spring Break Up': It's spring break, and Sam's planning the school trip to Hawaii! With traveling problems, romantic drama, and the troublesome Monarch Prep girls, will Sam be able to squeeze some sun and fun in for everyone? #'Wilson High's Demise': What’s happened to Wilson?! Help Porscha uncover the shocking truth about what’s been happening to Wilson High in this special episode from an uncommon perspective! #'The New Regime': Principal Dyre's come to take over Centerscore, and it's up to Scott to implement Dyre's radical new changes. Can you help Scott institute these reforms to create the new regime? #'Officer Monte's Ridealong': When Colt, Howard, and Eric get in trouble, they’re sentenced to do a ridealong... With Officer Monte! Do they have what it takes to make it as Junior Detectives... Or will they be sent to Boot Camp? #'Trapped In The Classroom': Brendan, Denni, Taylor, and Colt are sentenced to detention... But disaster strikes when they find themselves locked in! Will they make it out with their sanity intact? #'School Rebellion': Scott's escaped from Boot Camp with important information about Principal Dyre! Meanwhile, Dyre is turning the entire school into a detention center! In this season finale, can you help the Centerscore students take back their school? Season 5: Prom #'Good Chemistry': Ben's a nerdy freshman who just wants to get an 'A' on his chemistry final. But drama between his lab team wreaks havoc on their chances for a good grade! Can you help Ben pull his lab group together in time for the big test? #'Anger Management': Ever since Sam broke up with Colt, she's upset, and quitting the cheerleading team and destroying school property is just the beginning! Can you help Sam control her temper and stay at Centerscore before something goes wrong? #'Sink Or Swim': Sam just joined the swim team, but it looks like it might be harder to get along with everyone than she thought! Can you help her fit in? #'Tough Guy On Campus': Spencer's the newest tough guy at Centerscore, but it's hard being new when Ryan and Travis are hassling you. Can you help Spencer stay out of the way of Travis's fists long enough to find his place at school? #'Justin For President': Ever since Dyre left and Scott stepped down, Centerscore's been without a Student Body President… But not for long! The Presidential elections are here! Can you help Justin and Scott win against Taylor, Jane, and Hector? #'Return Of The Astrid': Astrid is the new exchange student Centerscore, and she has her eye on winning Howard's heart. Can you help Howard save his relationship (and himself)? #'Erik's Date': It's nearly time for Prom, and nerdy Erik doesn't have a date yet! #'Breaking News': Due to budget cuts, Justin is cutting the Centerscore newspaper! Can you help Denni, Brendan, and Angie scope out the best stories in time to save the club? #'Broken Prom-ises, Part 1': It's Prom, and Zoe wants to give Howard the perfect night. Can she save the evening from Astrid? #'Broken Prom-ises, Part 2': It's time for the Prom afterparty at Hector's house! #'Spike Must Graduate': Can you help Spike graduate? #'Howard's Summer Bummer': In this season finale, Howard struggles with Zoe’s sudden sadness over a letter she received… Can he handle the shock of what it says? Season 6: Zoe's Departure #'Freedom Festival': With Zoe leaving soon for France, she and Howard must try to make the most of the little time they have left together. Can they have a memorable Fourth of July together? #'Girls Night In': It's just not the same with Zoe gone, and Sam is looking for a new best friend. Can you help Sam cope with losing Zoe? #'Camping Trip Visions': With Howard, Brendan, and Colt all suffering from different romantic traumas, Hector decides it’s time for a guys-only camping trip for some much-needed male bonding! #'French Connection Paris, Part 1': Determined to bring Zoe back from Paris, Howard, Sam, Hector, and a surprise companion venture together across the Atlantic Ocean to find her! #'French Kiss Paris, Part 2': When Zoe first arrives in France, she's heartbroken over leaving Howard...But, will a new guy help her forget about him? #'French Finale Paris, Part 3': Can you help Howard get Zoe back? #'A College Date': With Dinah becoming more involved in college, Brendan has to try harder than ever to prove he's more than just an immature high school guy! #'Hector vs. Hector': It's the last day of summer, and Hector promised his spirit animal he'd break up with Amanda. Will Hector choose to be in a relationship or fly solo? Season 7: Ben's Rise #'Back to School': Ben wants to start a Science Club! But there's only room for one more club, and Spencer wants to start a club of his own! Can Ben beat him to the punch? #'Homecoming Princesses': Four princesses are chosen... But there can only be one queen! #'Ben's Blowup': Nothing's going right for Ben! What happens when he gets pushed too far? Who does he befriend? The answers are shocking! #'Big Shoes to Phil': Can Spencer step up to the challenge of becoming a football player? #'Homecoming, The Game': The competition for Homecoming Queen has reached a climax! Can Zoe keep Taylor at bay AND figure out why Centerscore seems to be struggling against Wilson High in the big game?! #'Homecoming, The Dance': Four princesses have been chosen... But there can only be ONE Queen! #'Nerd No More': Tired of being ignored, Ben decides to be popular! Can you help him find his place at the illustrious Center Table? #'Halloween, The Second Kiss, Part 1': Now that they've kissed, things have been awkward between Ben and Denni. Ben's convinced that he'll achieve TRUE popularity and Denni's affection, if he can throw the Best Party Ever. But does he have what it takes? Season 8: Cheer Revolution #'Halloween, The Second Kiss, Part 2': It's still the Halloween party, and Denni's made a terrible mistake. Can she patch things up with Ben? #'Cheerevolution, Part 1': Zoe wants to make Sam happy by bringing her back onto the cheerleading squad! But that can never happen with Taylor at the helm! With Jessica's help, can Zoe start the revolution? #'Cheerevolution, Part 2': Now that Jessica's the Head Cheerleader, she faces her next biggest challenge. Can you help Jessica find the right guy to stand by her side? #'Double Date': Sam and Spencer are having trouble clicking together! Find out what happens when Sam decides to spark things up with a double date! #'Thanksgiving Surprise': It's Thanksgiving, and Jessica has the perfect plan to steal Ben away from Denni. Will she succeed? #'Taylor The Nerd': Fed up with Jessica as Head Cheerleader, Taylor makes a big decision! Find out what it is in this episode! #'Secret Santa, Part 1': It's Secret Santa time, but Ben, Brendan, Hector, Spencer, and Howard are all struggling to find the right gifts! Can you help them with their shopping woes? #'Secret Santa, Part 2': Jessica's got her eye on Ben, and she sees the perfect opportunity to snag him! Will Jessica break Ben and Denni up? Season 9: Colt, Reformed #'Christmas Break': Ben thinks he and Denni broke up! Can you help him through his heartache? #'Christmas Exchange': There's a new face in Centerscore! Who is it? Find out in this episode! #'New Year's Parties': Can Brendan cheer Taylor up at his nerd party? Can Zoe survive Jessica's cool party? #'This is Spartan': Colt's in danger of getting expelled from Spartan Academy! Can he learn to refine himself under Tom's tutelage and become a true Spartan? #'Clash of the Immortals': Colt is offered a chance to join Spartan's Secret Society... But does he have what it takes? #'Valentine's Dilemma': When Zoe gets asked to the Valentine's Dance by Howard and Matteo, she doesn't know what to do! Who should she choose? #'A Spartan Love Story, Part One': Denni decides to investigate Spartan Academy... But will she uncover its secrets? #'A Spartan Love Story, Part Two': The secret plan of The Immortals is revealed at the Valentine's Day Cotillion! Season 10: The Spartan Games #'300's A Crowd': Centerscore High is flooded with hundreds of new transfers from Spartan Academy! Will Justin be able to keep the peace? #'The Contestants': The Spartan Games are on us... But who will compete? #'The Spartan Games, Part 1': Will Ben be able to evade the Spartans? Can Zoe escape their wrath? #'The Spartan Games, Part 2': Will Sam be able to win the Games when she hurts her arm? And just how are Colt and Denni faring? #'The Spartan Games, Part 3': In this epic showdown, who will win the Spartan Games? #'Eyes on the Prize': $100,000... And everyone wants a piece. #'Faceplace Zero': Can Ben get Faceplace friends? #'Real Life Hero': Who is Ben Kale? Season 11: The Election #'Photo Op': Despite the earthquake, school presses on, and Nick is trying his best to fit into the new school order. Can you help Nick find his place at Twin Branches? #'The Candidates': It's time for the Presidential elections, and all the candidates are stepping forward! Who will be the best President? #'The Endorsement': Jessica's not making Zoe's life any easier. Will Zoe cave to Jessica's pressure? #'The Last Straw': Help Zoe stop Jessica from ruining her life! #'The Campaign Trail': The Presidential campaigns begin! Who will be the President? Vote in this episode! #'Sara the TV Star': Sara has the chance to be a star. But can she handle the pressure? #'Ballot Breakup': Nick's in trouble. Can you help him get through his day? #'Nice Girl Unleashed': In this season finale, can you help Zoe make everything right? Season 12: Howard's Goodbye #'The New Head Cheerleader': Does Zoe have what it takes to take lead? #'Date Auction': Can you help Ben find a new girlfriend? #'Howard's Last Day': It's Howard's last day of high school... will he be able to make the most of it? #'Wilson Strikes Back': Can Justin warn Twin Branches in time? #'Swim Team Trip': Can Sara figure out her feelings for Nick? #'The Island Party': Will Sam break up Nick and Sara? #'Howard's College Tour': Can Zoe make the hardest decision of her life? #'A Kingston King': Can Howard prove he’s worthy of Kingston? Specials #'The Storm, Part 1': What can you do in an hour? #'The Storm, Part 2': Sometimes the storm comes before the calm... #'Getting Over Howard': Can Zoe handle heartbreak? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Reboots Category:The New Girl